A Voice in the Wind
by Ellie Jolie
Summary: AU Bridget, doesn't really belong here, but a good touching story of a young girl that looses her mother and finds someone by sending anonymous letters to help her cope.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Meet Bridget. Rebel, friend and trying to deal with the loss of her mom. Until she "meets" someone new, who might be able to help her better than she could even help herself. Not that she thinks she needs help.


	2. I Am Fine

**Am I Fine?**

Funerals suck.

Funerals can kiss my bony ass.

I don't want to hear that you are sorry. I don't want to know the good times you've had with my mother. I want to just MOVE ON! I feel like shouting it at the top of my lungs. WORLD I AM FINE!

Am I?

I couldn't ask anyone. They would say I wasn't. You know, like they automatically know.

So I had some fun. I asked myself, or someone that didn't even know me.

_Am I fine?_

_Send responce to 452 Shorebritch Lane, Cedarsville Missouri._

My writing looked good as I tossed it into the air, and let the wind take it wherever it wanted to go. Hopefully out of this graveyard I was walking barefoot in. Hey, I had to get out of those heels, and away from those people. Well, the alive ones.


	3. Am I Fine?

**I'm Not Fine**

You see, my mom died one week ago. Well, that's when the funeral was. She actually died 9 days ago. But all the days seemed to have blended together into one big sobbing-casarole eating-"I'm sorry" hourless, endless day.

And I can't wait until it's over.

"Honey. Are you...okay?" Dad asks. It's like he is asking if I am flying. Being okayis so bizzare to him. So unreal. It's because he's not. And I'm not sure if he ever will be.

"Dad, I'm fine"

"Because, you know. If you want to talk, you know. I'm here." I knew he really didn't want to talk. It's the way he says it.

"I know." I'm not saying that because I know that he's there. I'm saying it because I know that he's not really HERE.

I don't think I am okay anymore. I really don't.


	4. Strawberries

"We're taking you out of here." My two best friends declared over my pathetic heap of a body in the corner by the trash.

"Sticky strawberry shirt and all." Kelly said, giving me the one over. Obviously they wern't giving me time to change.

"No," I fought back. My mother loved strawberries and insanely enough, taking me away from the strawberries was like taking my mother away from me again.

"Fine, go change. We will wait here." They obviously didn't understand what I was saying 'no' too. I slowly stood up. PINS AND NEEDLES! Intense numbness shot up my leg. It had fallen asleep. I guess I didn't know how long I had been sitting there. I was more pathetic than I had guessed.

When I was finally up, strawberries and all, I hobbled out of the kitchen and over to my dad on his worn recliner. I laid the strawberries in his old, trusty hands. He looked up and me and I knew.

He Understood.


	5. A Kindergartener's Leaping Distance

We finally got here or there, I guess. It was the elemerntary school's playground. The place where Effie, Kelly and I first met. Right between the swing sets and the monkey bars.

Kelly opened the back of her car and pulled out a tent. Leave it up to my friends to be totally trippy but doing the exactly right thing at the same time.

We pitched the tent on the exact spot. A kindergartener's leaping distance off the swings, just far enough to hit an innocent bystander. Who, in turn, tries to pull out her hair while a couragjous kindergarten-version of me tries to split them up. Isn't it crazy how best friends meet?


	6. Pipsqueak

It was the buzzing at 6 o'clock that woke me up, but it was the dragging out of the tent in my sleeping bag that was what actually GOT me up. I forgot it was a school day. Leave it to my true best friends to pull almost an all nighter, risking valuable beauty sleep for a friend in need. Staying up until 4 AM giggling was deffinatly what I needed, even though I've always been telling myself that I didn't need anything.

We took dwon the tent and shoved it into Kelly's car. Just in time, too. A little pipsqueak (does anyone say that anymore, because I just love that word. Oh well, I'm probably a nerd.) about as tall as my bony hips came over.

"Whattcha doin'?"

My friends didn't respond. They were actually ignoring him. It was like they didn't even see him. I guess it was a good idea.

"Are you okay?" He insisted. It was the way he said it that made the hair on the back of my neck rise.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

"What was that?" Effie asked, giving me a concerned look. "Did you say something Bridget?"


End file.
